In the Game of Love
by EllaLovie
Summary: Kagome is a highschool senior, she trys to live a normal life after suffering through an abused childhood. She meets Sesshoumaru who becomes her bestfriend, and later lover.


DISCLAIMER: No, of course I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the anime/manga. I am just a BIG fan who loves to write fanfictions because they are fun and a great way to practice my skills.

BTW. I have not written a story in a very long time, I was just so busy that I didn't have time to write, I used to post fanfics to a website called animespiral but that site isn't running anymore so I have been coming here to read other fanfics and I finally got my lazy ass to publish something. I am really excited about this story and I plan on updating regularly or at least as much as I can, and I do intend on finishing this story.

AND of course this is only the first chapter so it might be a little boring at first, but that's just so that I can introduce the characters, and I am busy working on chapter two.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sound of her younger brother, Sota, screaming. She quickly ran into his room and shook him so that he'd wake up.

"Sota, Sota, it's just a dream, wake up!" She exclaimed. He had awakened but he was still crying.

"He came back; he came back and tried to hurt us Kagome."

"Oh Sota, it was just a bad dream, don't worry he isn't coming back anytime soon, we made sure of that." She said as she hugged her brother. "Now, get up and get ready for school, you don't want to be late on your first day back, do you now?"

"No sis." he replied as he hopped out of bed.

"Good." she said as she planted a kiss on his forehead and walked back to her own room. She needed to pick out a nice outfit for her first day of senior year. Kagome attended Shikon no Tama High. There was a new principal and he got rid of the uniform rule. Which Kagome was most excited about. She took a quick shower. Then she straightened her hair. Her hair was very long, and jet black. She searched her closet, not knowing what to wear for her first day. After about half an hour of pondering, she chose a loose white tank top with a beige cardigan and ripped jeans with dark brown boots that went just a little bit above her ankles. Her outfit was simple yet cute.

She hoped this year would be her year. She wanted her senior year to be perfect and without stress, she had had enough stress the last couple of years and she wanted a fresh start this year.

She sat on her bed thinking of what she would do today, who she would meet, and what classes she had this semester, until her thoughts were interrupted as Sango practically kicked her door out of place.

"Jeez Sango, don't you knock?" Kagome teased.

"Yeah, sure, now come on, what are you doing here? We're going to be late!" Sango exclaimed. She was also excited about this year and she couldn't wait for it to start.

"Kay, let me just get my bag."

Kagome got her bag, it was more of a big hand bag but she used it to carry her books and such in it. They made their way through the Higurashi house and through the door until they ran down the stairs and into Miroku's black SUV.

Miroku and Sango had only started officially dating this summer, but they had liked each other ever since they met in kindergarten. Miroku would usually drive the girls to school, but sometimes they would go with Koga. Koga also was very much interested in Kagome but Kagome saw him as more of a big brother figure. He always looked out for Kagome and he drove her anywhere she wanted, but that's how Kagome wanted it to stay, nothing more and nothing less.

Next they stopped at Ayame's house. Ayame was good friends with Kagome and Sango, but she was closer with Kikyo, who is Kagome's cousin. She is also pretty close with the girls but it seems it's always been Kagome with Sango and Kikyo with Ayame. Ayame was a little bit jealous of Kagome because she was interested in Koga while he was more interested in Kagome.

"Hey Ayame." Kagome said with a warm smile.

"Hey there." she replied returning the smile. "Where's Kikyo?"

"Oh she's with her new boyfriend, apparently him and his brother just transferred to Shikon no Tama." Sango replied.

"Yeah I heard that they are both douche bags, or at least one of them is, I can't remember which one it was." Miroku added. Koga knew both of them, Kikyo's boyfriend and his brother.

"Hmm, we'll just have to see." Sango stated. They were almost at school. It got quiet in the car all of a sudden.

"Hey Miroku turn on the radio!" Kagome exclaimed.

As he turned on the radio, the song Bad Romance by Lady GaGa was on and the girls went crazy.

The song finished just as Miroku passed the school and drove into the parking lot.

The girls ran out of the car, they were so excited, senior year was a big deal.

Everyone was already seventeen, going on eighteen, except for Kagome, when she was in the first grade they bumped her into the second grade because she was incredibely smart, that's where she met Sango and Miroku, then Ayame moved there and they all became good friends. Kikyo is Kagome's age but she is a junior.

Kagome screeched as she felt someone pick her up from behind and twirl her around.

She heard a chuckle and realized it was just Koga. This made Ayame green with envy.

" Ahem, Koga. Could you please put me down?" Kagome cleared her throat and looked at Ayame with a sympathetic smile who returned it with a glare.

Koga put Kagome down as Kikyo and a boy with silver hair and dog ears approached them.

They assumed he was her new boyfriend they all heard about.

Everyone was quiet as they approached.

"Hey Kiki." Kagome said breaking the silence.

"Hey Kags, this is Inuyasha." she replied.

"Sup." was all he said with a slight nod.

"Yo Inuyasha where's that asshole of a brother of yours?" Koga chuckled. Koga knew Inuyasha's whole family, and he was good friends with Inuyasha's brother.

"I don't know, I don't keep tabs on him, hell, I barely talk to the guy" Inuyasha laughed.

They all talked some more and everyone started to like Inuyasha. He was a funny kid.

He got along with Miroku very well. Inuyasha was also a senior but he was younger than everyone else, he was Kagome and Kikyo's age.

Suddenly the warning bell went off, that meant they only had five minutes to get to class. So they all hurried to the school doors.

Sango held onto Kagome's hand.

"Can you believe it?" Sango stated in awe, as she stared at the school entrance.

"I know, senior year." Kagome finished for her, as they finally walked through the door.

Kagome had first period with Koga and Miroku and Sango had first period with Ayame and Inuyasha.

Kagome walked in and sat at the back. It was biology so everyone had a partner and only two people sat at the huge desks. Miroku and Koga sat in front of her.

It was extremely loud as everyone fought over desks and partners. The teacher didn't seem to do anything about it. Kagome sighed, as she looked out the window. It seemed like forever until everyone was quiet again, but once she looked at the clock she realized it was only a couple of minutes. She wasn't sure she would like this class, it seemed like the teacher let everyone do whatever they wanted. There was a knock at the door and everyone was anxious to see who it was.

The teacher, Mr. Takoto, opened the door and in walked a handsome tall silver haired boy.

He automatically caught the eye of every girl in the room. He handed the teacher a note as he ignored all the stares he got.

"Ahh, Mr. Takahshi, please take a seat there in the back, next to Ms. Higurashi"

He just nodded and took his seat next to Kagome.

Kagome just smiled warmly as she opened her notebook.

Every girl in the room wanted to be in her position right now, they were all probably sharpening their pitchforks.

Koga turned around and threw a paper ball at the boy next to Kagome.

She glared at Koga, that was very rude, she thought.

"Sesshoumaru, bro it's been a while man!" Koga exclaimed as he ignored Kagome's glare.

"Hmm..." was all Sesshoumaru replied with.

"You guys, this is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother." Koga stated.

"Half brother." Sesshoumaru added.

"Yeah well, that's Miroku and this is Kagome." He said as he pointed at Miroku with his thumb, but the way he said her name made Kagome roll her eyes, he made it sound as though he talked about her a lot.

" Hi." she said with a warm smile, he nodded as a reply. She pulled out a book and began to read. She wondered which one was the 'douche bag' as Miroku called them, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru seemed alright, except Sesshoumaru didn't really say much, he just sat there, almost emotionless. What a strange guy she thought.

It felt as though the period just wouldn't end. She was getting bored. The teacher didn't even give them any instructions or anything, everyone was literally doing whatever they wanted, a lot of people just walked out and others were just goofing off, Koga being one of them.

Kagome over heard Koga teasing Miroku about Sango and she got mad.

"So Miroku, did you and Sango do it yet?" Koga teased as he laughed.

"Koga stop it!" Kagome exclaimed, Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes as he began to listening to his iPod to tune out Koga's obnoxious behaviour.

"Kagome do you still have your v-card?" Koga teased her now, completely ignoring what she said.

Kagome blushed and rage took over her. How dare he embarrass her like that.

"Haha, Kagome I'm just playing with you, it's funny" Koga smirked.

"It's not funny to me." she replied.

"Aww, Kagome don't be mad, I am just trying to have a little fun, you need to loosen up a bit, and I can help you with that." Koga winked. She just glared at him and slammed her book shut.

"Ooh, feisty, I li-" Koga was beginning to say then he got cut off.

"Koga, that's enough." Sesshoumaru stated while squinting his eyes at Koga.

Kagome was shocked, she didn't expect _him_ to stand up for her.

Kagome looked down at her lap, she was embarrassed. Koga just turned around in his seat and looked through his book. Koga sometimes acted extremely immature and obnoxious. She knew he had a thing for her, and lately he acted like that around her, she didn't really understand why but she guessed it was because he was angry that she rejected him so many times.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"He was starting to get on my nerves, someone had to shut him up." he replied.

Kagome just nodded, she was still a little embarrassed and confused about Koga's foolish behaviour.

The period was finally over. Kagome walked with Miroku to find Sango. Koga left and no one knew where he went.

"Bathroom. Now." Sango said as she pulled Kagome away to the bathroom.

They entered the bathroom and Sango pushed Kagome in front of the mirror as she pulled out her makeup bag.

"Okay, babe I am loving the natural makeup look but I am going to spice it up just a tad, okay?" Sango asked, more herself than Kagome.

She pulled out her lip-gloss, mascara and blush and started putting it all on Kagome.

"Sango, what the hell are you doing?" Kagome questioned.

"Okay, so word on the street, there is a new hotty mac hot hot at school and Kikyo is trying to set him up with Ayame because apparently he is like, and I am quoting Ayame, a sex god."

Sango replied.

"Sango!" Kagome fumed. "I don't need a boyfriend and plus, if Ayame already likes him then she should date him."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just trust me, I hear he is like beautiful."

"What's his name?" Kagome asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Uhh, Sesshoumaru, I think."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What!"

"Is there a problem?"

"Uhh yeah, he is my lab partner in biology and he is Inuyasha's brother."

"Even better then you already have an advantage, so is he as hot as they say he is?" Sango replied casually. Kagome just giggled.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Yeah he is really good looking." Kagome giggled again.

"So have you talked to him?"

"Well, kinda, I mean he doesn't seem like the talkative type but he did stand up for me!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Really, how so?" Sango asked, very excited.

"Well Koga was being a jerk again and Sesshoumaru told him to back off." Kagome said with a half grin.

"Awesome, well you should get to know him better."

"Hmm, I don't know." Kagome said in a daze as they exited the bathroom. Koga ran up to Kagome and hugged her.

"Kagome I am so sorry, I was being such a jerk, please forgive me, you know I don't mean the shit that comes out of my mouth." Koga pleaded as he held Kagome's hands in his.

Kagome looked down then around the hallway, she then noticed Sesshoumaru was walking towards them.

"Yeah, it's okay Koga." She said as she took her hands back and put them in the pockets of her cardigan.

"Hey yo, Sesshoumaru get over here!" Koga howled, as though nothing had happened. Sesshoumaru hesitantly walked over to the group.

"Sesshoumaru what class do you have next?" Koga asked.

"English." was all Sesshoumaru replied with.

"Oh so do we!" Sango exclaimed pointing to herself and Kagome. "I'm Sango by the way." Sesshoumaru just nodded.

"We should go to class before we are late." Kagome said as she pulled Sango by the arm. They started walking but then Kagome stopped and turned around. "Sesshoumaru, you coming?" she said with a smile. He just nodded again and followed them to class.

When they entered the class the desks were almost all filled. Kagome sat at the back by the window and Sango sat in the desk in front of her. There were a few seats left in the front but Sesshoumaru sat in the seat next to Kagome.

"So how long have you known Koga?" Kagome asked while looking through her bag.

"A while, since we were about twelve or so." He replied in a cool tone.

"Oh cool, well he is a nice guy most of the time, but he can get pretty obnoxious at times." she said as she rolled her eyes at the thought of what he said earlier.

"Hm." was what he replied with, he wasn't the type of person to sit and have a long conversation with, he usually replied with short answers and never asked questions, but for some reason he wanted to talk to Kagome, he just didn't know what to say.

After that they didn't say much, they got their text books from their teacher. They were studying Shakespeare. The period went by much quicker than their previous class.

It was now lunch time and Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Koga all went out for lunch.

They went to a local diner. It was a very nice diner, it looked more like a small yet fancy restaurant. They served all kinds of foods.

"Sango what are you getting?" Kagome asked looking at the menu.

"I think I am craving a veggie burger and maybe some curly fries." she replied licking her lips at all the wonderful things on the menu.

"Hm, sounds good, I'll get that too."

They all ordered their food, Kagome and Sango got the veggie burgers with the curly fries and Miroku and Koga both got regular angus burgers. The menu offered a lot of different foods like shrimp, stake, soup, and so much more.

"Hey look there's Kikyo and Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Should we call them over?" Sango asked, their table would seat at least four more people.

"I don't know, it looks like they want to be alone." Kagome replied.

"Hey Kiki!" Koga yelled across the room. She just waved and shot them a small smile, but she didn't come over, she sat down with Inuyasha at a far away table.

"See, I told you." Kagome replied as she sipped her drink.

After they finished lunch, they all headed back to school. They still had a good fifteen minutes before class started so they all sat under a tree. Koga was going through his backpack and pulled out a tiny baggie.

"Hey you guys wanna smoke up before class starts?" Koga chuckled.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled as she got up.

"Koga put that away, you don't want to get caught again do you?" Miroku said.

"Koga do you know how bad that is for you?" Kagome questioned as she got her bag and was about to leave. She was so angry at Koga today.

"Wait Kagome, we have P.E. together, wait for me!" Sango exclaimed as she kissed Miroku quickly and ran after Kagome.

"You know Koga, I know you really like Kagome, but lately you've been acting like a complete ass in front of her and I am starting to think she really doesn't like you right now." Miroku said as he also started to get ready to leave,

"So you're not going to help me smoke this?"

"Koga, I told you, I don't do that anymore."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, ever since you hooked up with Sango you'v-" Koga said but got cut off by Miroku.

"Stop, that's enough, don't talk about Sango like that anymore, yes I stopped because she asked me to, but I am glad I did." He said as he started walking away. "Oh yeah, and I didn't just stop for her, I did it for myself." He finished off and finally walked away.

"Sorry man." Koga said as he looked down and put away the bag of pot. He then saw Sesshoumaru walking towards him.

"Hey Sesshoumaru."

"Koga." was all he replied with.

"So how you liking Shikon no Tamma so far?"

"Stop screwing around Koga, do you know how much trouble you could get in with that crap?" Sesshoumaru sneered.

"You heard that?"

"I didn't have to, I can smell it all over you." He replied as his nose cringed.

Sesshoumaru walked away and let Koga sit there by himself. Koga's father was a business man and so was Sesshoumaru's. They knew each other for several years and they have worked together on projects on numerous occaisons. Sesshoumaru entered the school. He couldn't wait for the day to be over. He didn't like this school very much, or his peers. Koga was his friend for a while, but lately he had been acting like an idiot. Sesshoumaru was used to hearing Koga talk about Kagome, he made it sound like they were together but clearly Koga was just dreaming. As he walked down the hallway he noticed Kagome sitting in front of a locker reading a book. It seemed as though every time he saw her she would be reading.

"Hi, Kagome right?" He asked, even though he knew what her name was.

"Uh, yeah, hey." She replied with a short smile.

"Would you happen to know where the library is?"

"Yeah, it's on the second floor at the end of the hallway by the emergency exit." she stated as she got up.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." she said as she began walking away.

"Kagome?" he paused.

"Yeah?" she said as she quickly turned around.

"Bye." he finally said as he began walking upstairs.

"Bye." she replied with a warm smile as she made her way to the gym.

As she entered the gym Sango ran up to Kagome panting.

"Oh my god, I just ran two laps and I am already tired!" She panted. "Man I need to lay of the chips!"

"Why don't you take a break, I'm just going to change real fast, I'll be right out!" Kagome exclaimed as she went into the change room. She put on a white fitted t-shirt and a pair of light blue short shorts and a pair of regular sneakers. She walked out and found her friend lying on the floor panting.

"Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she kneeled down next to her friend.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just need to rest, man I am like so out of shape!"

"Well you better get back in shape if you want to make the squad this year." Kagome warned.

"Yeah I know, hey are you going to try out this year?"

"No, I think three years of cheerleading is enough for me, this year I just want to focus on my studies."

"Are you sure?" Sango question, she was sad now, because she was excited that they would spend their senior year as cheerleaders together and maybe make it past regionals this year.

"Yeah I think so."

"Well you should really think about it."

"Yeah okay, maybe." Kagome smiled as she ran off to run laps.

As Kagome was running, Kagura ran into her.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" Kagura yelled as she scowled.

Kagome tried her best to ignore her, she wasn't very good at defending herself when it came to people she didn't know or trust. She would occasionally tell Koga to back off but that was about it.

She was just good at keeping everything to herself. After that Sango joined Kagome running laps.

The rest of the day went by fast. Kagome was lucky to have Math with Sango and Inuyasha.

Kagome was now curious how someone so loud and funny could be related to someone so quiet like Sesshoumaru, either way, they were both very good looking and they resembled each other, except Inuyasha had the dog ears.

"So Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is a senior right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's just you guys aren't twins right, like how are you both seniors?"

"Well we are half brothers, I am actually younger, my birthday is in late December and Sesshoumaru's is in early January, see what happened was his mom was pregnant with him when she and my dad split, but that's when my dad met my mom and I guess they were kind of pregnant at the same time, well almost, but yeah." Inuyasha explained.

Both Kagome and Sango went "Ohhh.." like it all made sense now.

"Hahaha, yeah well he is a total dick." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Hm." Sango said as she thought about what Miroku said and now what Inuyasha said, maybe he wasn't a good guy for Kagome after all, since his own brother talks about him that way, she thought.

School was finally over and Inuyasha had invited everyone to his house.

Ayame, Kikyo, and Inuyasha drove with Koga while Kagome and Sango drove with Miroku.

They hung out in the game room. Sesshoumaru wasn't home and neither was his father.

Kagome sat reading a book, Sango was reading a magazine, and Kikyo and Ayame were talking about how Ayame should hook up with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku were all playing video games. They weren't there long because Kagome and Sango soon got bored.

"Hey Miroku wanna drive us home?" Sango questioned as she yawned.

"Yeah in a minute babe." he replied not taking his eyes off of the TV., Sango just sighed.

In about half an hour they were finally home, Miroku had dropped off Kagome at her house and then took Sango to hers, before going home. Koga had walked Ayame home and Kikyo stayed at Inuyasha's.

Kagome lay on her bed as she stared at the ceiling deep in thought. It seemed like everyone had changed, Sango and Miroku were now a couple so they were now always together and sometimes she felt like a third wheel, Ayame completely hated her now because of Koga, Kikyo was being distant, more distant than usual, probably because of Inuyasha, and Koga, who used to be a really good friend of Kagome's is now a complete ass. She felt extremely lonely.

She curled up in a ball and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
